Frenemies/Transcript
Transcript for Frenemies. Prologue: Worst roommates ever (The scene opens at Bowser's Kingdom when Bowser and Grogar are looking at the crystal ball for searching for Grogar's Bewitching Bell. But got interrupted by Cozy Glow entering the throne room.) * Cozy Glow: throat I don't want to tattle on my good friend Tirek, but... you might like to know he left food out. Again. * Bowser: We'll deal with it when we're done. * Lord Tirek: Don't trust anything that nosy little Pegasus says! * Grogar: I don't trust anything any of you say. * Bowser: Leave Tirek! We don't have time for this! * Lord Tirek: Hmph! * Queen Chrysalis: Are you planning on attacking the heroes anytime soon? If not, I don't know why I'm wasting my time here. I am a queen, you know? * Grogar: snorts * Mistress 9: Chrysalis, you-- * Bowser: Easy my love! Don't let her words get to you. * Lord Dragaunus: '''Weeks, since we formed the Legion of Doom and those three, are still bickering! * '''Chameleon: Ah, sense of path still in here. Why do you reach inside and get in touch with your true feelings man? * Lord Dragaunus: I'll reach inside and get in touch of your spleen if you don't start getting me results! * Wraith: Well I can see you all are busy. * Lord Dragaunus: You have had months to locate Grogar's bell! * Wraith: Lord Dragaunus. I fear it is a hopeless quest. * Grogar: I must have my bell! * Bowser Jr.: Don't worry Grogar. We will get it. * Azula: If only Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow would stop fighting since we brought them here. * Maleficent: We try to get them to work together. * Jafar: But it seems it's more difficult than we thought. * Bowser: That's it! I can't take this anymore. Grogar tell them that we're heading out I'll tell the rest of the Legion of Doom about that too. * Grogar: We're leaving, since it's impossible to accomplish the work we need to do here. I suggest the rest of you come to some kind of accord. * Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: arguing : zap :* Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: muffled :* Grogar: I don't care how, but you must learn to work together! Only then can we accomplish what you so greatly desire – the defeat of Winnie the Pooh and his friends! (fades into the intro.) Cozy Glow, Joker, and Tirek : (Fades to Cozy Glow making an inspirational banner of the Legion of Doom) :* Cozy Glow: Nothing says "teamwork" like an inspirational banner. When Bowser sees this, he'll realize there's no way he could survive without me! :* Joker: And what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me. :* Cozy Glow: Not now Joker. :* Joker: '''Oh, Cozy, I'm hurt. How could you have this little party without inviting me? :* '''Cozy Glow: It's not a party. It's actually a team meeting. And yes I am inviting you and the Crime Empire to it. Since Bowser and Grogar left me in charge. :* Joker: '''What?! No, they didn't! They never said that. :* '''Cozy Glow: Why? :* Joker: Hello?! You're just a kid! :* Cozy Glow: Well, this kid is going to try her best to get Tirek and Chrysalis to trust each other! :* Joker: Cozy, Cozy, you're trying way too hard. If you want them to work together let the experts handle it. :* Cozy Glow: If you don't want to come to this meeting that's fine. It's not my idea that Bowser and Grogar brought us here. :* Joker: You're right. It isn't. But seriously if you want all of us to join your "meeting" I'll get the others since you're doing it without Bowser's permission he'll be-- :* Cozy Glow: No, I take it back I'll get the other villains together how about you get Negaduck and the others so we can discuss this, okay? :* Joker: They say I'm crazy. (Joker leaves to get the Crime Empire to join Cozy Glow's meeting.) :* Cozy Glow: (sighs) That clown gives me the creeps. :* Lord Tirek: grunting :* Cozy Glow: You're gonna have to exercise a lot to get as big as you were when you absorbed the life force of all those ponies. Anywho, Bowser and Grogar want us all to work together, so I've scheduled a team meeting. Doesn't that sound fun? And since Bowser and Grogar left me in charge... :* Lord Tirek: No, they didn't. :* Cozy Glow: giggles Someone's a real grumpy-taur today. If we aren't meeting, I guess I could just stay and offer positive and inspiring— :* Lord Tirek: Fine! I'll join your meeting. Just leave! :* Cozy Glow: See you soon! Cozy Glow and Scar (Cozy Glows tries to gather the some of the villains of The Legion of Doom for a team meeting and hears Scar talking while trying to eat the mouse in Bowser's castle.) * Scar: Life's not fair, is it? You see I -- well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh} * Cozy Glow: (interrupting) Are you playing with your food. Scar? * Scar: {Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.} What do you want? * Cozy Glow: I came to tell you that I have scheduled a team meeting since Bowser and Grogar wants us to work together * Scar: Oh now look, Cozy, you've made me lose my lunch. * Cozy Glow: Oh golly, good thing I found some food for you since Bowser and Grogar left me in charge. * Scar: No, they didn't! * Cozy Glow: So, are you gonna come to the meeting? * Scar: Yes. Now get out. (Cozy Glow started out then pause) * Cozy Glow: By the way. Where are your hyenas? * Scar: OUT!!! (Cozy Glow fleed out of Scar's room.) Cozy Glow, Jafar and Maleficent ( Cozy Glow and The Devious of Evil ( Cozy Glow and Kurumi Tokisaki ( Meeting of the villainous minds/Better Way to Be Bad * Cozy Glow: Bowser and Grogar want us to work together to defeat our enemies. Which means we need to trust each other. * '''Jafar: '''I agree with Cozy. If we Category:Transcripts